The Toady Professor
by yyvonnee
Summary: Her mousy hair, her toad like face, her pink dress, her hungry eyes and evil smile was all Harry feared about most about this vicious teacher.


Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, so please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter one: Tea with Umbridge**

His snakelike face was fearful with slits for pupils. A nose less and mouth as wide as a banshee _person_ stood beside a man on the floor. The man was orange haired and no other than Mr. Weasley.

Voldemort raised his wand, ready to attack. "Where is it?" He demanded as his head cocked from side to side, considering the poor man, lying on the linoleum floor.  
"I-I-I don't know!" stammered Mr. Weasley, horrified at what he was seeing.

"I know you have it." Harry boomed in Voldemort's high, cold voice. "I see it in your mind."

"You can't do this to me!"

"Relax Weasley, I can do whatever I want and no one will stop me from _this._ " He, Voldemort, said cruelly as a curse shot out of his wand and hit the orange-haired man, crouching on his haunches.

He screamed and screamed until the light slowly faded and the nose less man, who was standing beside him, laughed a hard laugh. "You have failed me…" Voldemort began in a sneering voice.

Harry was woken up by a sweet " _hem hem_ ". He fell out of his chair and let himself slide onto the carpet.

"Tsk Tsk" Umbridge spoke so softly that Harry couldn't hear her. He got up and sat up in his chair, leaning close to that Umbridge woman. "Mr. Potter, I see you have been misbehaving in my room."

Harry shook his head to get back to his senses, as if he planted himself in an old person's memory. "No-no, Professor. I just dozed off."

"Ha! Dozed off. A likely story. You think you can outsmart an old woman, who had more years of magical education than you?" She asked coldly, pressing her wrinkled hands together.

He leaned back. "No, Professor."

Umbridge moved closer to him until her nose was inches away from his face and her mousy hair brushed against his face. She scanned for any sign of suspicion. "Do you know what I think, Scar head?" She hadn't moved, nose still nearly touching.

" It's true, Professor. I-"Harry stopped there, aware of how much information he wanted to reveal. "I drank some coffee this morning and fell asleep." He fidgeted in his seat, hoping that the toad believed him.

But, she plainly wasn't listening and immediately began waved her wand confusingly in the air for a matter of seconds. From it formed the words, Harry Potter, The boy who lied, deserves detention every day of his life for lying about other people's opinions and misbehaving in class, above her head.

She laid aside her wand and opened a letter, bearing the Hogwarts crest that looked like it had just arrived in the Daily Mail a few days ago. The words still glittered above her toad head as she licked her lips and began to read.

" _She's stalling for time,_ " Harry realized as Umbridge ignored him completely without making contact.

 _Dear professors,  
I would kindly like to say to all of you to take rules and guidelines strictly. There had been a number of bewitching, wand stealing and curses. All Professors should all be informed that any students misbehaving or cracking jokes before, during or after class will be sent to the High Inquisitor immediately. Any arguments broken out they will have detention for the whole week for ruddy behavior on fully-grown wizards and witches. Also, any student caught outside or inside, during lunchtime, using magic will be suspended from class for the whole month. It is warned that students know how cold the weather is especially in an invisible castle hidden from muggle view. As they should know, two special visitors will be coming into Hogwarts in the next two weeks and they will be expecting respect and nice behavior, no matters involved. It is important to understand that there is no rule breaking in this school or you'll will suffer consequences In hell just like those filthy, stinky half-breeds whose entire heads smell of garlic and cabbage. I will soon appoint Dolores Jane Umbridge as Second Minister.  
Hoping you understand,  
Malfada Hopkirk_ _  
_ _Improper Use of Magic_

 __Umbridge was smiling by the time she read past 'filthy, stinky half-breeds'. He heard her muttering, "Yes, That's right. You forgot mud bloods like that Granger… And blood-traitors like the Weasleys…"

He had a sudden urge to knock Umbridge over and cause her bleeding, but that would be impossible. She would make sure he suffers in detention worse than Snape would put it.

Umbridge laid the letter face down, so that Harry couldn't peek at it. "Be very careful, Potter." She said, as her chest heaved up and down.

"What?"

"I said be very careful. You are within my inner eye now. I have already sacked one teacher for work not up to satisfactory…"

Harry thought, " _She sounds a bit like Trelawney, by the way she acting to make me nervous"_

 __Then, after a while, she asked sweetly, "Cup of tea? You do look weary"

"Thanks for the compliment, but no thank you." Harry stood up to leave. He was halfway to the door when Umbridge spoke again in her high girlish voice.  
"I'll add some sugar to sweeten it a bit because last time I had a nasty goblin in here trying my famous Milk Tea and he ended up sneezing all over my pretty dress. Terrible, disgusting creatures, those goblins are." She added a bit too much sugar in it and pushed the cup slowly across the table.

Harry sat back down on the poufy chair. He stared around at the sickening sight of _her_ office: it was pink with picture frames of cats. _They_ were all meowing and moving.

The toad's grin widened. "Drink"

"Huh- Oh, okay"

He tilted the cup towards him and pretended to drink. He made tiny sipping noises. Harry knew, by far that Umbridge was likely to poison the drink, so he thought of a plan while he was staring at the picture frames.

"Why aren't you drinking?" Umbridge asked, sweetly. She could see that the tea was still full to the brim.

"Bitter" Harry lied, hoping his plan worked.  
Suddenly, her eyes turned menacing. She growled under her breath, "Nasty little boy, you are, Harry Potter. Nastier than that goblin I invited to my office" Her eyes glowed powder red with every effort to control herself. "You are going to _hell!_ "

Harry was bursting to say, "So what? You poisoned my tea and you are a lying toad!" But, he kept his mouth shut and of course, it would have been an accusation.

Umbridge cooled her temper and said, "Well, I'll be seeing you this Friday. You-"

"But, Professor!"

"No complaints, do you understand?" Then she forced a big smile to her face. "After all, you have Quidditch match on that day, don't you?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Tsk, Tsk" Umbridge hummed as the words above her head were sucked well clear into her wand. She pointed it at the door and with a bang, it blasted open. "You may go."

Harry quickly escaped from the room and ran up the last few staircases until he came face to face with the fat lady.

"Password?"

"Balderdash"

The frame swung out to admit him and he climbed in slowly, still wheezing. There was shouting and laughter in the crowd, loud noises and food: There was some kind of party going on.

"Hey Harry, Want a cream pie?" One of the twins had spotted him first when he got ambushed in the crowd.

Harry shook his head, but was accosted by Lee Jordan. "Do you want to know why we call it Harry Potter Support Day?" Lee asked. "Because we knew you were going to suffer in hell with that devilish toad."

Then, he laughed and staggered all the way to the Testing Table, where the twins' experiment were being carried out.

"Very funny" Harry muttered, making his way towards Ron and Hermione, who were seated in the corner. He sat down next to them. "So, what's up."

"Overload work"

"You know, Ron. We are in the bottom 10% academic study around the globe." Hermione said, exasperated.

"Let me guess, you got this piece of information from _Hogwarts: A History_?" Ron asked, fiddling with his quill.

"Actually, no. I tacked this sentence from a muggle book."

"Then what's the point?" He answered. "You're a witch, Her-own-ninny"

He added that name to make Hermione annoyed. It was what Viktor Krum had called her at the ball in their fourth year.

"Because they're not like you, Ronald. It is interesting to read what the muggle point of view is."

"You have muggle parents, Hermione." He turned to Harry. "How was detention?" Hermione shot him a dirty look, stating _you-deliberately-changed-the-subject_.  
Harry told them about detention with Umbridge: about his dream with Voldemort, his arguments with the toad and the tea.

Hermione put her hands up to her mouth. "Oh Harry, That's terrible. Mr. Weasley's attacked?

"Yeah. I couldn't do anything." He mumbled.  
Ron growled, "That toady professor"

"Oh Ron, That's another matter. Your dad's important. He got kidnapped and tortured." She explained, thoughtfully.

"And that tea?" Ron asked, puzzled.

"I think she poisoned it because when she offered it to me, I was feeling a little bit drowsy thinking about Voldemort, " Harry said.

Ron flinched. "Say _you-know-who_ , would you?"

Harry shouted, "VOLDEMORT!" Then he imitated Dumbledore, " _Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself_ "

Hermione interrupted, looking stressed. "How about your arguments?"

The two continued to interrogate him. At last when it was eleven past two, Harry got up and went to change for bed. There were still a few late partiers out in the common room and a few fireworks exploded in the nearly empty common room.

* * *

A/N: How was the story?

What should I write next? Please review!

The next chapter's going to come out soon.


End file.
